Busted
by darylscarol
Summary: Carol and Daryl have been reunited at The Kingdom. A member of team family catches them sharing a moment. ENJOY!


**CARYL GET CAUGHT :')**

 **Ok so I wrote this very quickly so it's probably full of typos so I apologise in advance! Enjoy!**

Daryl woke as the rays of morning sunlight spread over his facial features. He stirred and opened his weary eyes, holding up a hand to shield his vision from the influx of light, that was drifting in, the cool breeze joining the light entering the room from the open window. Daryl rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling of Carol's room at the Kingdom. He reached his hand across the mattress only to find Carol was not there. The space next to him was cold, she'd been gone a while. Daryl propped himself up on his elbows and rolled his neck, clicking out the aches. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on his trousers buckling his belt and searching the room for his shirt which Carol had taken off and flung somewhere the night before. He sunk back onto the bed, bringing the palms of his hands to his eyes trying to wipe away the stinging of tiredness.

Daryl jolted upright as the door swung. He looked up to see Carol at the door, she pushed it to. She flashed a smile at him and smirked. The corner of Daryl's lips upturned and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Morning," said Carol quietly smiling at him.

"Mornin'," replied Daryl trying to avoid her gaze. "Where did ya go?"

"I had to pee," said Carol making her way towards the bed and sitting down next to him, her thigh touching his. Daryl dropped his hand from his neck and placed it on her thigh, squeezing gently. Carol snuggles closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for last night," gulped Daryl. Carol smiled and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. Last night Daryl had worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. How he wouldn't know what he'd do if something happened to her. She was his fuel that kept him burning, kept him fighting. Daryl lost it when Rick told him that Carol had left Alexandria, he was beside himself. Jesus took them to meet Ezekiel at the Kingdom in the hope they would join Alexandria to take down Negan. Upon arrival, Daryl spotted a familiar shape, a small figure, so dainty yet perfect. He knew instantly who it was. It was Carol, his Carol. Once reunited, Daryl convinced himself that he would never lose sight of her again. He had expressed his feelings about how much he loved her and showed her when they had a moment of peace away from the others.

"What time is it?" asked Daryl.

"8ish," replied Carol sighing contently and nuzzling closer into his neck. Daryl laid back down on the bed with his head on the pillow, dragging Carol down with him as she lay with her head on his bare chest. He ran his hands down the curve of her spine and closed his eyes savouring the moment, never wanting it to end. Carol listened to the drum of his heartbeat as his chest rose beneath her in a steady rhythm. Carol closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine where Daryl's hand was moving up her back. His fingertips tickling her skin and giving her goosebumps. "Why'd you put your trousers back on?" asked Carol breaking the silence. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with a grin. Daryl opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Thought ya'd skipped out on me, was goin' to look for ya," he responded, the corner of his mouth turning upwards and his eyebrows rising. He raised his hand from her back to her cheek and ran his thumb gently over her lower lip.

"I'm never leaving you again," said Carol looking away.

"Hey, look at me, and I ain't going nowhere," he said as she met his gaze once again. Carol shuffled upwards and pressed a kiss to his jaw, his scruff scratching at her lips. Daryl tensed slightly, still adjusting to the closeness and the new found affection. He wasn't used to it but he liked it, he liked being close to Carol, holding her, kissing her.

Carol inhaled the scent on his neck as her hand traced over the 'Norman' tattoo on his chest. Daryl's skin tingled under her touch and he hummed gently, pulling his arm around her, pulling her closer. Carol sighed and then giggled.

"The hell you laughing at?" questioned Daryl with a confused expression.

"Just this. Us. I didn't think I could ever be this happy again. Turns out all I needed was you," she said lifting herself up onto her elbow to look down on him. Daryl snaked his arms around her and lifted her so she was lying flush against his chest. She leant down and kissed him softly, warmth spreading all over her body as her blood surged through her veins.

"Love ya," said Daryl looking at her, his blue eyes fixed firmly on hers.

"Love you too," responded Carol kissing him again. "Now." she sat up and straddled his hips.

At that, Daryl snapped back into reality. He felt a little upset that the cuddling was no more and they would have to start their day, he wanted to stay cuddling her forever.

"Let's get these back off," she smirked at him, tugging at his belt. Daryl laughed at lifted his hips as she pulled his trousers down leaving him in just his boxers. He played with the hem of her night dress that had pooled around her hips, exposing her slender legs. Carol leant down and kissed him again, more forcefully this time. Daryl was tense but he began to relax, with each second they kissed. Daryl wrapped her arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. Carol smiled on his lips and her stomach was doing back flips.

Carol ran her fingers down his torso as he held her at her hips. Her fingers slipped below his belly button and tugged gently at the waistband of his boxers. Daryl's face went flush and he tried his hardest not to moan. Carol's lips crashed to his and they shut their eyes, lost in each other's kisses.

"Eh hem.." coughed a voice at the door. Carol squeaked and pulled back shooting a look towards the door.

"What the fuck man! Ain't you never heard of knocking!" yelled Daryl, still wedged underneath Carol. Carol covered her face with her hands and laughed into them.

"Well, I would've knocked but I just wanted to let you know that the door was wide open and your little act is on full display to everyone walking past," Rick smirked, leaning against the doorframe. He placed bit into the green apple in his hand and let out a laugh.

"Shit," said Daryl bringing the pillow next to him to his face to hide his embarrassment. "Suffocate me please Carol," mumbled Daryl into the pillow. Carol laughed at him.

"Thanks Rick," said Carol climbing off Daryl's lap and strolling towards the door and pushing it shut. Rick put his foot in the way and Carol shot him a glare. Daryl's face still hiding in the pillow.

"We're meeting with Ezekiel in half an hour, I'll need you both there," said Rick.

"Okay, thank you Rick," said Carol feeling slightly agitated and then she tried pushing the door shut again but it was stopped by Rick's hand.

"Oh um Daryl, instead of hiding your face, you'd be better off hiding the tent in your pants," Rick smirked. Daryl flushed again and moved the pillow from his face to his groin, he was beyond embarrassed, his cheeks were burning.

"Right-" Carol cut him off trying to use both hands the shut the door but Rick was still in the way.

"Do you two need a condom or are you all good?" Rick laughed again taking another bite of his apple.

"Fuck off!" yelled Daryl as he lifted the pillow his was using to cover up and threw it as hard as he could at Rick. It smacked him right in the face and Rick stumbled backwards.

"Okay okay I'm going," Rick turned on his heel and laughed to himself as he made his way down the large hallway. Carol quickly slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor with her back to the door. Daryl rubbed his face and grunted in frustration. Carol burst out laughing. Daryl looked up at her in disgust.

"What the fuck Carol, this ain't funny!"

"It is a little bit," she admitted. "At least you weren't fully naked," she snorted.

"Stop." 

Carol pulled herself up off the floor and checked that the door was definitely shut properly. "The draft from the window must've pushed it open," she giggled, walking back towards Daryl.

"Whatever," grunted Daryl, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down and they rolled so she was underneath him. "Shall we continue?" he smiled down at her forgetting all about what had just happened. Carol smiled back him and took his face in her hands pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
